


Sweet about Sour

by thatbritishkidd



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, Bubbline, F/F, Marceline POV, POV First Person, Romance, both characters are 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbritishkidd/pseuds/thatbritishkidd
Summary: I could see her across the corridor. Eyeing me up. Staring right into my soul, with a lust, a hunger. Bonnibel Bubblegum. The school's scientist, head girl, princess. SixthForm AU, both characters are 18. Bubbline. Marceline POV
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

I could see her across the corridor. Eyeing me up. Staring right into my soul, with a lust, a hunger. Bonnibel Bubblegum. The school's scientist, head girl, _princess._ Everyone saw her as a goodie-two shoes. But not me. I knew much better. I knew the parts of her she covered up from the rest of the school. I knew what she was wearing underneath her uniform right now. And the only reason I _knew_ is because I've seen it before. Late at night when her parents are at home but deep asleep because they just returned from some long journey. She'd be begging for my mouth on her neck, all over her body. And now, when she gave me that look, that meant she wanted it again. So, I smirk. Of course, I'd gladly fulfil the princesses request. Who was I to deny her? It was almost humours that she wanted me so much that when I walked right into an empty classroom, with the blinds closed and the lights off, she walked in right after me and locked the doors.

And that's how it usually was with Bonnibel and I. In between her free periods (never at break because she was busy with some extracurricular activity), I'd have a stolen make out sessions, some steamier than others. She'd leave a mark on my neck, claiming she wanted me to have your top button done up. I knew I was under a lot of teachers' radars. Yet, we both knew Bonnibel just wanted to claim me. She wanted to me to know she owned me. She loved being in control. And it turned me on so fucking much, and I hated it.

I hated how easy it was for me to look at her and easily want her in my arms, in my bed, just lying there and staring at the stars on my ceiling and just talking about anything. I knew I would do absolutely anything for her, and I still would, which is why I leave half my lessons just to _please_ her. But would she do the same for me? Absolutely fucking not. I have no idea why she won't just reach out and talk to me, and tell me what it is that's stopping us from being in a real relationship, so we can just get fucking over it, and it stresses me out so much when she just completely -urgh- she just avoids the question first by sighing, and then already telling me "you know why". She never makes any effort to sort it out. Almost as if, she's disinterested in me. Almost - because when she's stood next her lockers grabbing her folders and I approach her interrupting the conversation she's having with her best friend Lady, and let her know some random teacher wants her opinion on some junior school topic, she'll accidentally let Marcy slip, and Lady will frown. Maybe she knows what we're up to. If she did, she definitely doesn't approve. I sometimes see her scowl at me in our shared lessons. But then how could she not, when she watches Bonnibel's boyfriend kiss Bonnie goodbye before Bonnibel leaves with me, for a trip she knows I made up.

But I don't think Bonnibel's ever complained. If she had, I don't think anything would be stopping Lady from getting out of her seat and confronting me in our History lesson. Then again, how could she complain, when she pins my hands against the wall as I shove my tongue down her throat. She whispers in my ear how much she wants my shirt off, and how often she thinks about stripping me on the spot. I laugh softly in her ear and I pick her up and place her on the table, because I know how she doesn't even let her boyfriend do anything but kiss her. I know how unattracted to him she is, but how attracted to me she is. I know, when she's on dates with him she's thinking about me. And now, that she's lying on the table, looking upwards at me, feeling empty from the brief loss of contact we had, wanting me back all over her, she's forgotten all about him.

Just like that, the bell rings. We find ourselves in a rush to put clothes back to how they should be - presentable. I have to button up my shirt all the way to the top button to make sure no one, and least of all her boyfriend knows what we've been up to on the other side of the school. As we exit the classroom, there Lady stands opposite the door frowning at us. She collects Bonnibel but doesn't say anything. Maybe she had been standing there the entire time. Maybe not. Either ways, Bonnibel and I both knew, that wasn't going to stop us from seeing each other, tomorrow, or the day after that, _or_ the day after that. The glance Bonnibel gave me as she left, meant we would be seeing more of each other soon.

* * *

**Just going to be slowly adding chapter from FF.net. More chapters to come**

**thatbritishkidd**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't even know where I was any more. LSP's parties had that sort of an effect on people, or it could've been the obscene amount I had to smoke and drink. There was some random girl in front of me, she was more ginger than Bonnibel and she was cute (although still not enough to compete), but as far as the average person went she was cuter. She entertained my sense of humour. I got her snapchat, but I knew she wasn't the same as the girl who was on my mind while I showered, slept, tried to do homework, ate, no matter how much I wished she wasn't. And that girl was sat by the wall on the sofas, looking as gorgeous as ever but so bored and... alone.

So I approached her, "where's your boyfriend?" I said quitely. She knew what I wanted. I just didn't know if she would've given it to me though. Usually, at a public space like that, with practically the whole year in attendance we wouldn't have been speaking. It was better that way to avoid suspision. But drinking a certain amount did something to my inihbitions, and a certain Bonnibel did something to me.  
"He's getting me another drink." _Shit_ so she _was_ here with her boyfriend. At times like that I really wished he wasn't the party kind, or got ill, or _something_. Anything that meant he wouldn't have been there. That I could have Bonnibel for myself.

"How about the rest of your friends?" She thought about it for a while before responding,  
"they're probably still dancing in the crowd."

"Then we'll join them." I stuck out my hand, and she held it. Her hands felt soft, it send vibrations up to my head. I dragged her along with me closer to the crowd. I had no intention of finding her friends and she knew that. And at that moment, Bonnibel had given me exactly what I wanted, _her attention._ The more we danced the further into the crowd we got. The further into the crowd we got the closer we were. Until we reached the point where we were almost one. Feeling her like this was such a familiar feeling. It just felt unnatural for us to be doing it so bravely in the open. If someone wasn't saying something now they would definitely be saying it afterwards - and I'm sure her boyfriend was looking around for her somewher- As if to drag me out of my thoughts, Bonnibel ran her thumb over my lips slowly. She wanted my sole attention, and possibly something more. Yet, here we were just swaying to the bass and to each other.

Bongo appeared, shirt unbuttoned, two bottles in one hand, an oversized grin plastered on his face. "Ayyy Marceline, have one!" He handed me one bottle. There was a clear liquid in it, but only an idiot would believe it was water.  
"What is it?" I ask, he just grins in response. It's his usual less cheap lemonade and more vodka. I could only get a few sips in before scrunching up my face. Bongo made it stronger than usual. Bonnibel however took that as an indication that I wouldn't be finishing it myself. She took the bottle for herself downing the rest of the drink, with Bongo cheering on. Bongo took the empty bottle away from her hand, maybe to hide any indiciation that he was involved for what was about to happen, and just like that sly piece of shit he was he disappeared, leaving me with an about to be very drunk Bonnibel. Bongo knew _exactly_ what he was doing. But he was nowhere to be seen-

-then just like that, Bonnibel slowly started tracing my fingers, then my hands, my arms until she rested her arms around my neck, gently playing with the hairs on the back of my neck. Her eyes said it all. She wanted more. She wanted me to play the game with her. The game we usually played, but this time she didn't care who saw. I glanced over and there I could see him, Bonnibel's boyfriend stood outside the crowd with two opened bottles of smirnoff ices. His face fell as he was me with Bonnibel, so close with her hands fiddling with my hair. Maybe he knew what was up. Maybe not. I moved my hands to her waist, while making eye contact with him. _She might be with you, but she wants me._ As I turned back to Bonnibel she pulled me in closer and whispered in my ear, "come back to mine".

The uber couldn't arrive sooner. I knew she wanted to strip me down in the ride, and devour me on the spot. Her fingers kept creeping along my thighs, sending my mind racing.

By the time we got into her house, we were so focused on each other we could barely shut the front door. Bonnibel herself was so impatient, she didn't want to wait for us to make it up the stairs, she wanted to take me in front of her kitchen. I had been to Bonnibel's house before, probably more times than her boyfriend, never on platonic occassions. Her bedroom was pink everywhere, the floor, the wall, the bed she just pushed me on. She saddled me, one of her favourite positions. She liked it when I only listened to her, only focused on her. Bonnibel called it the 'princess treatment'. I was in her kingdom, and I was her pawn.

My old band t-shirt landed on the floor with a sigh. Bonnibel smiled. "What's the special occassion?" I think she liked seeing my bra on me as much as she enjoyed it off me. It was dark, black, see-through, lacy. Just like Bonnibel's shirt, it ended up joining my shirt on Bonnibel's bedroom floor. The instance Bonnibel felt my tongue on her body she moaned.

* * *

**If there's any spelling, grammatical errors please excuse them. I did my best without a spell check. Unapolagetically rushed.**

**thatbritishkidd**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next day was bliss. Bonnibel was lying in my arms asleep, close to me. In a moment like that, it was easy to forget the outside world. All I could think about was how peaceful she looked. It was as if all time at stopped, and this truly felt like the one time I had with Bonnibel, that I could at least pretend to be with her. If the sun didn't roll over her skin, painting it in the warmest of hues would I have not fallen deeper in love with Bonnibel? It felt like any extra second I spent with her brought out a side of me I hated. That side that made me wish that I could spend an extra second with her, that we weren't playing a game but in an actual proper relationship. That thing that she never wanted from me. It was almost funny how even though I felt all these things. I was never angry at Bonnibel, only at myself. I knew this was what Bonnibel wanted, yet I'm the one who didn't have the self control to stop. I signed myself up for this, but at least I could pretend to keep it together, just to have her for today.

When Bonnibel awoke she did it so slowly. I could see her eyes widening, taking me in. I gently attempted to remove my arm from her before she made any movements to kick me out of her house. But she moved closer and dropped a light peck on my cheek. "What would you like for breakfast?" She offered. Maybe Bonnibel really did want to spend the whole day with me. "Stop, grinning like an idiot and tell me Marcy"

"Whatever you had in mind." I chucked. I gave her a soft kiss in return, gently tugging on her lower lip. Slowly, I released, and she maintained the closeness to me, her eyes reflecting mine. Ever so softly, she whispered,  
"maybe I can think of something," on my lips. Each syllable sent signals to my brain.

**~~S ⊕ S~~**

She was one-hundred percent-without-a-doubt doing this to tease me. She wasn't doing this because she was overheating, or she didn't want to get in the shower again. She wanted to be the only thing I could focus on. She loved it when she pervaded my mind. Her back was turned to me as she was cracking eggs over the kitchen counter into a glass mixing bowl, in absolutely nothing but an undersized apron. The apron tried its hardest, but her outline was fully exposed. Occasionally, she'd turn to the side to get a utensil, and she'd reveal a bit more. Did she want a round two? I creeped up behind her, putting my hands on her hips, leaning into her neck. "Can I?"  
"Yeah" she breathed out. My lips touched her neck, biting and tugging, but only gently. A moan brushed over my ears, and I stopped. Smirking at her I said,  
"smells delicious" I swooped up some cake batter on my finger and wiped it on the light red patch on her neck, only to lick it off. Fuchsia hue creeped up on Bonnibel's face.  
"Since you're here, help me mix the ingredients." Bonnibel must've been in a really good mood to let me leave a hickey on her neck. It was light enough that it would fade away over the weekend anyways.  
"Sure thing Bonnie."

While we waited for the cupcakes to bake Bonnie put an episode of some random show she liked on netflix. She laid in between my legs resting her head underneath my chin. It felt like time had stopped. I didn't realise how precious this moment was to me to have Bonnie and myself just enjoying each other's company, as she cuddled into me. I couldn't breathe unless I risked disrupting it. —bzzt bzzt—

—The timer went off. The cupcakes were ready. We were eating them on top of Bonnibel's bed. They were the treat I needed. "These are really good Bonnie, you've outdone yourself."  
"You enjoy them?" her face shrivelled up in disgust. "I think I got the proportions wrong."  
"They're really sweet."  
"It's sour. It's distasteful. After this I don't really trust myself to spend the rest of the day cooking, would you like some take out?"  
"I'm never one to say no to junk food."

We spent the time talking about LSP and her never ending soap opera with Brad, how Bonnie picked up Korean and sometimes speaks it to Lady her friend, our difference in styles, which somehow ended with Bonnie wearing my shirt. I didn't believe it was possible for her to get cuter until now. Honestly speaking the shirt fit her perfectly, it suited her. Spending this whole day with Bonnibel just made me realise that we would have been really happy if instead of her and her boyfriend, it was us dating. That maybe somewhere the angels were looking down on us and thinking we were meant to be. We would have been a cute couple. "Keep the shirt." I said.

"Then what will you wear home silly?" I swooped her into my arms in a bear grip, not letting her escape.

"You." Bonnie slithers out only to go and sit on her throne in my laps. She takes my chin into her fingers, tilting my head up, forcing me to look up into her eyes. Dominance. I could count how long it took for her to lean in closer, if I wasn't stuck between staring at her eyes and her li-

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

"That must be the delivery, I guess you'll have to wait." Bonnibel smiles at me, only to reply with a strong shout. "Coming!"

While Bonnibel went to collect food, I planned to surprise her by the door, topless, and the moment it shut I would appear out and hold her against the wall. The takeout would have to wait.

I creeped down the stairs and waited for Bonnibel to appear round the corner. I wasn't dressed decent enough to tip the driver. But I could hear Bonnibel's voice as she spoke, and she didn't sound pleased.

"How did you get in?"  
"You said to come in. The door was unlocked." I recognised that voice immediately. Shit shit shit. It was Bonnie's boyfriend. I could feel my heart pounding against my throat. I tried my best to cover my boobs and sneak up the stairs. I grabbed whatever shirt I found on Bonnie's floor and I'd jump out the window from her parent's bedroom, a manoeuvre I've only executed once. But I must not have done a very good job of sneaking because as I came out from Bonnie's room there he was standing. Staring at me with tears welling in his eyes. "This whole time, you really convinced me you two were just friends. I must be a complete idiot to you." His voice broke under his own emotions. He turned to Bonnibel. I sensed that he was losing it. My fight-or-flight instincts awoke. I pushed passed him making my way to Bonnibel, only to have her to tell me to stop.

She was crying. She was genuinely upset over losing this guy she never - that I thought she never cared about. This guy that didn't - couldn't love her like I did. This guy that spent his time boring her. But she cared about him, but she never cared about me that way. That's why she never left him when I first asked her to. That's when I really understood what I was to Bonnibel. A fuck thing. So I left. I put my shoes on and I left. I kept walking till I got an address from the girl I met at LSP's, and I went to hers.

* * *

**If you've read this far make sure to follow to catch the next chapter when it comes out! Thank you lovely people for reviewing you've encouraged me to keep writing. Stay safe all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think. Not so rushed but this was written on a phone.**

**thatbritishkidd**


End file.
